Medea (Lily)
This article is for 4 Medea (Lily). For 3 Adult version, see Medea. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Poisonproof A++= }} |-| Third Skill= - Ephemeral Romance EX= }} Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 8%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C-= Removes party's debuffs. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 3000 HP |l2 = 4000 HP |l3 = 4500 HP |l4 = 4750 HP |l5 = 5000 HP |chargeeffect = Debuff Res + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C= Removes party's debuffs. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 4000 HP |l2 = 5000 HP |l3 = 5500 HP |l4 = 5750 HP |l5 = 6000 HP |chargeeffect = Debuff Res + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 100% |c5 = 120% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's healing received by 30% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all 4 Casters. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), Tamamo no Mae, Leonardo Da Vinci, Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *Medea Lily's final Ascension artwork was changed during maintenance on November 11th 2015 http://typemoon.com/news/2015/1ae56o. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2019 ～4th Anniversary～, 4 August 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= medealily1.png|Stage 1 medealily2.png|Stage 2 medealily3.png|Stage 3 medealily5.png|Stage 4 Medealilyaf.png|April Fool MedeaLilyArcadeCardStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) medealily4.png|Original Artwork for Stage 4 (before change), See Trivia for more info |-| Icons= Medealilyicon.png|Stage 1 MedeaLilyStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MedeaLilyStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MedeaLilyFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S067 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S067 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S067 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Medea(Lily)Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Medea(Lily)Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Medea(Lily)Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S067 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S067 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S067 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo067.png|NP Logo Medea(Lily) Sprite1 Old.png|Stage 1 (Old) Medea(Lily) Sprite2 Old.png|Stage 2 (Old) Medea(Lily) Sprite3 Old.png|Stage 3 (Old) S067 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S067 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S067 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Medea_lily_staff.png|Staff of Hecate (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Medea Lily 1.png|Stage 1 Medea Lily 2.png|Stage 2 Medea Lily 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Chocolatejewel.png|Chocolat Jewel (Valentine CE) CE715.png|Witches' Kitchen CE1116.png|Bestia del Sol |-| Others= Medea_art_official.jpg|Illustration by Hirokazu Koyama Category:Greek Servants Category:Lily Servants Category:Argo-Related Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Okeanos Category:Atlantis Category:Olympus